Sentimientos
by Mindfreak Sixx
Summary: Marui le hace una simple pregunta a Niou, la cual lo lleva a pensar en ciertos hechos pasados y darse cuenta de que solamente mediante acciones puede expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.


**Hello there! Volví a escribir después de varios meses y por fin pude terminar uno de mis tantos fics a medias. xDD**

**Esta es otra de las parejas que me gustan y bueno, se merecían el intento e_é Justo lo terminé para Navidad, así que va a ser como mi regalo a ellos ! Aunque la historia no tenga nada que ver xD**

**Como siempre, pueden dejarme sus opiniones, comentarios, dudas, recomendaciones, etc., etc~**

**Por si no se dieron cuenta todavía, PoT no es mío xD**

* * *

Sentimientos

_Haru… ¿Qué te gusta de mí?_

No era una pregunta complicada. Definitivamente no lo era, pero por alguna razón Niou no mostró ni la más mínima intención de despejar la inesperada duda de su pareja. En cambio, solo se quedó en silencio, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Quizás haya sido por lo que acababan de hacer y buscando no interrumpir esa tranquilidad prefirió pensar un poco en su respuesta, no sería bueno que el mayor decidiera enojarse y lo dejara en un momento como ese; o tal vez haya sido porque en verdad nunca antes se había puesto a indagar en su propio interior.

Suspiró sutilmente ante la atenta mirada de su compañero, que ahora se acomodaba de costado sobre la cama para poder observarlo mejor aún esperando que dijera algo. No hacía mucho que le había dicho que gustaba de él luego de escuchar la confesión del otro, por lo que no se había detenido a pensar en esas cosas. Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba algo como eso y si bien no le molestaba, tenía que admitir que estaba lejos de tener una rápida respuesta como en la mayoría de los casos.

Tranquilamente podría responderle que le gustaba todo de él, pero siendo que lo conocía bastante bien, "todo" no era suficiente respuesta. Lo único que haría es dejar al otro con más dudas y hasta podría ponerse molesto. En definitiva, tendría que pensar un poco más.

No le pareció para nada extraño darse cuenta que su físico fue lo primero que le llamó la atención de él. Para ser el mayor de los titulares en edad dejaba mucho que desear, pero pronto se dio cuenta que lo que no tenía de altura, lo tenía en arrogancia y superioridad. Le llamaron la atención sus ojos redondos y soñadores, su extraño color de cabello (aunque él mucho no podía criticarlo), lo rojo que se podía llegar a poner con cada cosa que le decía al oído.

Llegó a comprender luego que no solamente se había fijado en su aspecto exterior. Le causaba mucha gracia como intentaba esconder esa incontrolable adicción a los dulces con la excusa de mejorar su resistencia. Si bien las cosas empalagosas no eran lo suyo, se había visto varias veces entrando en lugares llenos de pasteles de varios sabores y colores por el simple hecho de pasar un rato con el autoproclamado tensai del equipo. A pesar de ser algo obstinado y caprichoso, rápidamente podías darte cuenta de que era una buena persona.

Una de sus mayores virtudes, que en general parecía pasar desapercibida, era la forma en la que se preocupaba por los demás. Esto sin lugar a dudas lo hacía muy diferente a él, pero le cautivaba el hecho de que sabía esconderlo con sus dichos arrogantes y acciones poco consideradas, especialmente con la billetera de su mejor amigo, Jackal. Niou no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que aquella genuina preocupación del mayor también se hacía presente cada vez que él se metía en problemas. Procuraba llamarlo a su celular después de enterarse que el albino había sido castigado por hacer alguna broma y, en varias ocasiones, le había ofrecido ir a su pastelería preferida para animarlo. Por esto mismo, a Niou no le sorprendió cuando el amante de los dulces reunió todo su valor y le confesó su amor una semana antes de terminar las clases. Marui podía ser bastante predecible.

Aquella vez, el menor no tuvo que pensar demasiado en su respuesta. Tanto tiempo al lado de aquella persona que de a poco había logrado atraerlo hacia él, habían dado sus frutos. Ni siquiera sintió que debía expresarse con palabras, por lo que un profundo beso en sus labios rosados fue lo único que consideró que expresaba mejor lo que sentía.

Evidentemente, no era algo de su interior, ni meramente algo físico. Le gustaba de ambas maneras, le gustaba en cualquier lado, le gustaba hasta cuando no estaba. Pero eso nunca se lo diría, era imposible siquiera superar la vergüenza de expresar esos sentimientos en palabras.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, notó que su compañero aún lo miraba expectante por su respuesta. Pero, ¿cuál era en verdad esa respuesta? Decirle que le gustaba su forma de ser era demasiado patético y quizás pensara que le estaba mintiendo por ser algo muy usado. En cambio, si le decía que le gustaba su cuerpo, lo cual también era verdad, seguramente terminaría recibiendo un buen golpe que lo tiraría fuera de la cama. Suspiró nuevamente girando su cabeza en la almohada para mirar al de pelo rosado fijamente a los ojos, con la única respuesta que su mente había considerado ser la menos peligrosa.

_Nada._

El ceño del tensai se frunció inmediatamente ante esa respuesta murmurada sin ganas por su pareja y esto llevó al otro a sonreír de medio lado con ese toque socarrón que siempre lo acompañaba. Marui también tenía que admitir que esas eran las cosas por las cuales había sido hechizado por el chico más enigmático del Rikkai, el mismo que en ese momento lo jalaba hacia su cuerpo para volver a besarlo. No cabía ninguna duda, Niou sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos por medio de esos inesperados besos que hacían sonrojar a su amante.

* * *

**Feliz Navidad para todos! :D**


End file.
